(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil collector blower, more particularly to an oil separator for an oil collector blower that can positively separate oil and air generated during processing of machine tools, such as CNC lathes, milling machines, grinding machines, and the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The structure of a conventional blower is shown in FIG. 1. It mainly includes a housing 11, a motor having a rotary shaft passing through the housing 11 to lockably secure vanes 12, a cover 14 lockably provided at a front opening of the housing 11, a seal ring 15, a metal mesh 16, and a connecting tube element 17. When the motor 13 is actuated and the vanes 12 are rotated, oil vapors and exhaust are quickly induced via an inlet hole 171 of the connecting tube element 17. The fast current of oil-containing air is guided by outlet 111 to be blown out via a discharge hole 112. As the oil is not separated from the air, the oil vapors and the exhaust will pollute the environment, in particular the operators of the machines. Improvements are therefore necessary.